


What I've become

by tospeakortodie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Amore - Freeform, Angst, Canon, Captain John Watson, Dark, Doctor John Watson, Dramatic, Drammatico, Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fanfiction, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, Introspettivo, Italiano, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Mary Morstan/John Watson, Minor Character Death, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, No Eurus Holmes, One Shot, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Protective Mycroft, Psychopath Sherlock, Serial Killer Sherlock, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Slash, Thriller, Violence, violenza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tospeakortodie/pseuds/tospeakortodie
Summary: Sherlock aveva chiuso gli occhi, un sorriso vincente sulle labbra."Ti sei sentito un Dio?" chiese ancora."Ero un Dio," rispose John, e quando sentì l'allarme cominciare a suonare, cadde in ginocchio, sfinito.





	What I've become

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono e tutti i diritti vanno alla BBC.  
>   
>  **Nota dell'autrice:** Ciao a tutti! È la prima volta che pubblico qualcosa su questo fandom, ed è strano dato che Sherlock è la mia serie tv preferita da anni ormai, e la Johnlock è la mia OTP per eccellenza. Sinceramente non avrei mai pensato che la mia prima One Shot su Sherlock sarebbe stata una storia così malata, davvero. Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, infatti, vorrei specificare alcune cose. In questa storia Sherlock è rinchiuso a Sherrinford, la stessa prigione di Eurus, sebbene qui gli unici Holmes sono lui e Mycroft. John e Sherlock non si sono mai incontrati, finché il secondo non chiede al fratello come regalo di Natale anticipato la possibilità di conversare con una persona normale, possibilmente con un ex soldato. Mycroft lo accontenta, e avvisa John, il quale però cadrà lo stesso nella trappola. Perché sì, Sherlock qui è uno psicopatico che ha ucciso delle persone, ed è estremamente geniale, addirittura più di suo fratello (anche se tutti noi sappiamo che nella serie, ma anche nei libri, è Mycroft il più intelligente tra i due), ed essendo uno psicopatico non è in grado di provare emozioni, e tutto quello che fa, lo fa per manipolare chi gli sta accanto e per ottenere quello che desidera. Quindi scordatevi lo Sherlock buono e compassionevole che abbiamo visto nella S4. Aggiungo, inoltre, che ogni ripetizione è voluta, al fine di far comprendere come John sia arrivato a fare quel che ha fatto (devo lasciare un po' di mistero hahah). In ogni caso, spero davvero che l'apprezzerete, e mi farebbe piacere sapere la vostra opinione al riguardo! Vi auguro una buona lettura (lo spero),  
>   
>  _Mary._  
> 

Dagli altoparlanti uscì la voce dell'uomo che l'aveva accompagnato fino all'ascensore: "Dottor John Watson, questo è Sherlock Holmes. Avete venti minuti di conversazione non sorvegliata, così come ha richiesto mio fratello. La prego, ricordi che Sherlock è uno dei criminali più efferati della storia; egli ha ucciso tredici persone a sangue freddo, e non esiste attualmente una mente geniale pari alla sua. Inoltre, sappia che le sue capacità di manipolazione sono oltre la norma. Solo io, finora, sono stato in grado di resistere alle sue tecniche. Mi raccomando, non si avvicini al vetro oltre la linea bianca."

Il silenzio cadde nella stanza, e John Watson osservò la figura che stava oltre il vetro, sul quale erano appesi dei cartelli di sicurezza. Ad un certo punto una voce rimbombò tra le pareti della stanza.

"Afghanistan o Iraq?" chiese l'uomo davanti a lui. Egli era girato di spalle, e stava in piedi. Indossava un completo elegante che fasciava perfettamente il suo corpo, e ai piedi portava delle scarpe altrettanto eleganti. In una mano teneva un violino e nell'altra un archetto, e la testa era ricoperta di capelli ricci e neri.

"Scusi?" chiese John, facendo un passo in avanti e appoggiandosi al proprio bastone. L'altro, senza voltarsi, raggiunse il letto situato in un angolo della stanza, e vi posò sopra lo strumento con il suo archetto.

"Dov'è che le hanno sparato alla spalla, in Afghanistan o in Iraq?" La sua voce era incredibilmente profonda.

John fece un mezzo sorriso, scettico, sapendo di non poter esser visto dall'altro. Si passò la lingua tra le labbra, ed emise uno sbuffo divertito, che presto si trasformò in una risata amara.

"È stato Mycroft a dirglielo, vero?" chiese, e scosse la testa, ancora incredulo. "Afghanistan, comunque," aggiunse poi, ricordandosi della domanda.

L'altro inclinò leggermente la testa in avanti.

"No, mio fratello non mi ha detto nulla. Infondo, sono stato io a chiederglielo: volevo che il mio regalo di Natale fosse una sorpresa," disse l'uomo, e nel dirlo la sua voce si inclinò in una nota di sarcasmo.

Infine si voltò, e John potè vederlo in viso. E quello che vide lo meravigliò, perché un uomo tanto bello non poteva essere così malvagio. Egli aveva gli occhi azzurri, ma non di un azzurro banale, sembravano quasi fatti di ghiaccio, e anche a distanza John notò quanto fossero profondi. Il viso era allungato, e gli zigomi alti creavano sul suo viso un gioco di chiaro scuro affascinante; le labbra spiccavano in tutto quel biancore con il loro rosa tenue, e con la loro forma particolare, dall'arco di cupido molto pronunciato.  
La posa era autoritaria, e John se lo immaginò a capo di un'orchestra di strumenti ad arco, o mentre suonava il violino davanti ad una vasta platea.

"E allora come faceva a saperlo?"

"Ho dedotto," disse l'altro, senza nessuna espressione sul viso. John distolse lo sguardo; gli occhi dell'altro sembravano perforargli la pelle.

"Dedotto?"

"Sì. E ho dedotto anche che la sua zoppia è psicosomatica, e che lei è stato un medico militare."

John aprì e richiuse la bocca più volte, in cerca delle parole da dire, ma l'altro lo anticipò.

"Vuole sapere come ho fatto, giusto? Il suo taglio di capelli e il suo portamento dicono solo una cosa: militare. Che lei sia stato un medico lo si può notare dal fatto che mio fratello l'abbia chiamato "Dottor". Probabilmente è un medico anche adesso. Anzi, tolga il probabilmente. Ora mi basta vederlo, per confermare la mia tesi: il suo volto è abbronzato, ma oltre i suoi polsi non c'è segno di abbronzatura, quindi questo vuol dire che lei è stato all'estero, ma non per una vacanza. Il suo zoppicare è grave, ma non sembra che lei abbia bisogno di una sedia, dato che non l'ha chiesta, dunque è in parte psicosomatico. La ferita dev'essere avvenuta durante un incidente traumatico: ferito nell'azione, quindi. Ferito nell'azione, abbronzato: Afghanistan o Iraq."

"E come faceva a sapere della mia terapista?"

"La sua zoppia è causa di un forte stress post traumatico, è ovvio che lei abbia una terapista," rispose Sherlock.

John si appoggiò più forte al suo bastone, e le nocche delle sue mani strette intorno al pomello divennero bianche. Sherlock aveva capito tutta la sua vita senza nemmeno guardarlo.

"Questo è stato _fantastico_ ," esalò in un breve sospiro.

Vide la faccia dell'altro inclinarsi, assumere un'espressione sorpresa. Lo guardò come se avesse aspettato da una vita quel momento.

"Non è quello che di solito mi dicono," disse poi, e il suo viso ritornò nuovamente apatico.

_È uno psicopatico, ricorda John._

"Forse perché non dà il tempo alle sue vittime di pronunciare una parola," disse John, la voce diventata all'improvviso aspra.

Un lato delle labbra di Sherlock si sollevò in un ghigno, e ora John poteva vedere una parte del mostro che si celava dietro la sua superficie apparentemente perfetta.

"Non ho chiesto a Mycroft un semplice dottore per avere una lezione di morale. Che poi cos'è, la morale? Me lo spieghi, John." Era la prima volta che pronunciava il suo nome, e il dottore sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la spina dorsale.

"La morale, signor Holmes, è quello di cui lei sicuramente è sprovvisto, in quanto solo un essere umano con una coscienza ne possiede." La voce gli graffiava rudemente la gola. Sherlock si avvicinò di più al vetro, e gli sorrise di un sorriso aperto, che gli fece comparire intorno agli occhi delle piccole rughe, e dal quale si potevano intravedere i denti bianchi. Gli stessi denti che avevano strappato in un morso la carotide di una delle sue giovani vittime.

"Si avvicini al vetro, la prego," disse, la voce gentile. John negò con il capo.

"È vietato," gli ricordò.

"La conversazione non è sorvegliata," disse Sherlock, e con la mano lo invitò a venire davanti a lui, superando la linea di sicurezza.

John lo fece, sapendo che avrebbe corso un grande pericolo nel farlo, ma lo fece ugualmente, perché Sherlock era qualcuno a cui sembrava impossibile dire di "no".

Quando si ritrovò davanti a lui, Sherlock gli sorrise dolcemente, come se provasse pietà per lui.

"La morale non esiste. La morale è solo un'invenzione dell'uomo per giustificare l'esistenza delle leggi, quando esse sono solo quello che l'istinto primordiale dell'uomo, l'istinto della sopravvivenza, ha creato. Perché rinchiudono uomini come me, giudicati pericolosi? Perché hanno paura di morire, _John_ , non perché sono animati da sentimenti di bontà genuina, e non perché considerano l'uccidere qualcosa di sbagliato, no. Uccidere è normale, così come è normale per gli animali farlo. Tu diresti che è la coscienza dell'uomo che gli permette di considerare cosa sia giusto e cosa sia sbagliato, ma la coscienza dell'uomo è stata manipolata da una società che ha paura di sé stessa, e che farebbe di tutto per salvaguardare la propria vita. La coscienza dell'uomo è individuale, e se non fosse stata influenzata dalla comune morale, sono certo che includerebbe anche l'uccidere. _John_ , il bene e il male non esistono. Nessuno è nato buono, e nessuno è nato cattivo, ma ognuno di noi è semplicemente nato uomo, e in quanto tale è in grado di prendere decisioni per sé stesso, e potrebbe benissimo non considerare la morte come qualcosa di necessariamente cattivo. Dunque, _John_ , la morale è un'arma in mano ai più potenti, e voi ne siete feriti senza neanche accorgervene."

Al termine del discorso, John iniziò a ridere, e la sua risata presto si trasformò in un riso grottesco, sprezzante.

"E tu, quindi, saresti l'unico ad aver capito quello che tutti gli altri non sono mai riusciti a capire?" chiese, il viso distorto da un'espressione di disgusto. Ma Sherlock sapeva quanto lui che stava recitando, e che il suo disgusto era rivolto verso sé stesso e verso l'ammirazione che stava iniziando a provare per l'altro uomo.

"Sì, _John_ , perché io sono troppo intelligente." Sherlock continuava a ripetere il suo nome, quando parlava, ed ogni volta che lo faceva notava in John il dilatamento delle sue pupille, e il fatto che gli piacesse sentirlo dire dalla sua voce. Era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai fatto a meno di vedere.

Sherlock alzò poi una mano, e distese le dita, fissando i suoi occhi in quelli di John, come _ghiaccio contro un morbido terreno ricoperto di erba._

"Mi tocchi," disse, e John credette di aver capito male.

"Cosa?"

"Ho detto: mi tocchi," ripetè l'altro, e John alzò titubante una mano nella sua direzione.

Ma quando pensava che avrebbe sentito la superificie gelida del vetro contro il palmo della sua mano, sentì invece il caldo di una pelle sotto la quale scorreva ancora della vita. Sherlock gli sfiorò il palmo con il proprio, e poi intrecciò le loro dita in una presa salda.

"Come vedi, niente di quello che vedete è reale, neppure questo vetro," sussurrò Sherlock, e John si sentì cedere le gambe, perché davanti a lui non c'era solo un pazzo criminale, c'era un uomo vivo, fatto di carne ed ossa, e che trafitto da un coltello sarebbe morto come qualsiasi altra persona. Davanti a lui c'era un essere umano che gli teneva la mano, e lui semplicemente non poteva staccarsi, non _voleva._

"Hai sospeso i cartelli," realizzò il dottore, una volta ripresosi dalla sorpresa. Le loro mani erano ancora unite.

"Sì, _John._ "

Sherlock aveva uno strado modo di guardarlo. I suoi occhi non si muovevano, ma restavano fissi su di lui, intenti ad analizzarlo, senza alcun imbarazzo. Non sentiva la necessità di distogliere lo sguardo, o di proteggersi in qualche modo, ma lasciava che John lo guardasse a sua volta, consapevole che non avrebbe mai superato la sua barriera, e che dietro ai suoi occhi non avrebbe comunque trovato niente. Nessun sentimento, o almeno, nessuna emozione positiva. John non avrebbe mai potuto trovare in Sherlock l'amore che invece lui era in grado di provare, e che sarebbe stato la sua rovina. L'altro sorrise al pensiero.

"Lo sa, vero, perché il mio caro fratello Mycroft mi ha rinchiuso qui, come una bestia? Come se avesse il diritto di rinchiudermi, a voce della sua falsa moralità? Perché ho ucciso, _John_ , e probabilmente se uscissi da qui continuerei a farlo. Non mi pento di quello che ho fatto, e non lo farò mai, perché io al contrario di voi sono l'unico ad esser stato sincero, ad essermi comportato da vero uomo. Ho ucciso, _John_ , e so che tu conosci la sensazione che si prova." Sherlock era passato dal lei al tu nello stesso discorso, senza battere ciglio. Sembrava volesse farlo avvicinare a sé, in un modo o nell'altro.

John a quelle parole spalancò gli occhi, e cercò di allontanarsi, ma l'altro strinse maggiormente le dita contro le sue, e con una mano gli afferrò un fianco, stringendogli la carne. John non urlò, ma emise un verso strozzato, che Sherlock trovò meraviglioso da sentire.

"Sei stato nell'esercito, e hai sparato contro altri uomini come te, e questo lo sai. E voi vi credete migliori di noi, perché voi per uccidere avete la scusa di farlo per la vostra nazione, il vostro orgoglio e il vostro onore. E allora dove va la vostra morale? Dov'è la vostra coscienza di cui si fa portavoce il governo, lo stesso che comanda ad altri di uccidere, dimenticando per un momento i valori che vi hanno così arduamente infilato nella vostra testa? Non esiste, _John_ , non esiste, la morale e i valori umani sono usati a loro vantaggio solo quando gli conviene. Eppure voi venite mandati in altri continenti ad uccidere altri uomini, e lo fate, lo fate e basta. E non venite arrestati per questo, anzi venite premiati." Il volto di Sherlock si era piegato in un'espressione di rabbia, e dai suoi occhi si poteva vedere ora una forza incontenibile, un animale che stava pregando di essere liberato.

"E ora _John_ , ricorda la sensazione che hai provato, perché so che l'hai provata. Vuoi sapere da cosa? Perché tu non scappi, sebbene io ti stia fronteggiando a questo livello, sebbene tu sappia perfettamente che potresti spezzarmi un braccio, se solo lo volessi, eppure non vuoi. Tu ora senti la stessa adrenalina che provavi in guerra, la stessa che ti scorreva nelle vene e che raggiungeva le tue mani, pronte a premere il grilletto. E ti sentivi potente, perché eri come un Dio davanti al tuo popolo sottomesso, non è vero?" continuò il suo discorso Sherlock, e dopo aver finito di parlare, avvicinò il proprio viso a quello dell'altro e lo baciò, scontrando con forza le loro labbra.

John inizialmente sorpreso, dopo un momento schiuse le labbra, e sentì la lingua calda e umida di saliva dell'altro entrargli nella bocca, raggiungendo la sua, leccandogli il palato e le pareti interne morbide delle guance. Le sue gambe sostenevano il suo peso con fatica, e dopo un momento si accorse che aveva abbandonato il bastone per terra già da qualche minuto.

Sherlock fu il primo a staccarsi, improvvisamente, e il suono del loro bacio interrotto fu l'unico rumore a risuonare tra le pareti della stanza.

"Oh, _John_ ," sussurrò Sherlock, e la sua voce suonò incredibilmente calda, insieme al fiato che ora gli riscaldava la guancia sinistra. Il moro aveva poi lasciato la sua mano, e con la propria gli aveva stretto l'altro fianco. Non c'era dolcezza nei suoi gesti, e nemmeno compassione.

"Una vita passata a reprimere i propri desideri, finché l'esercito non ti si è proposto come l'unica occasione per liberare i tuoi istinti naturali, il campo di combattimento è stato l'unico luogo in cui hai potuto mostrare il vero John Watson. E ora sei costretto a condurre una vita patetica, noiosa, sposato con una brava moglie che sicuramente non vedrà l'ora di darti un figlio, senza sapere che suo marito non nutre la sua stessa cura per la fede nuziale." Le parole di Sherlock sembravano un veleno di miele per le sue orecchie, e John ormai non poteva fare altro che ascoltarlo rapito. Le sue mani si erano posate intorno al collo dell'altro, e sembravano pronte a bloccargli il respiro.

"Non hai mai pensato a come sarebbe uccidere tua moglie? Metterle le mani intorno alla gola, così come stai facendo adesso, e stringere sempre di più, _di più di più di più_ , finché non vedresti la sua vita abbandonarle gli occhi, e a te non rimarebbe altro che il suo ultimo respiro. Non hai mai pensato alla sensazione inebriante che potresti provare nel farlo?"

"Stai zitto," gli intimò John, la voce abbassata in un ringhio.

"Uccidere qualcuno con le proprie mani è molto più intimo, _John_. Molto di più che farlo con un coltello, per non parlare di una pistola. Farlo con le proprie mani include il toccare una persona, il sentire il battito cardiaco che inizia a diminuire, la trachea che cede sotto la pressione delle dita. Usare un'arma significa distanziarsi dalla persona che si vuole uccidere, ed è un po' una protezione sotto la quale molti si nascondono. Non penso che tua moglie si meriterebbe così poco riguardo."

John strinse la presa sul collo dell'altro, che come risposta gli strinse in una morsa i fianchi, premendo forte le dita contro la pelle dell'altro. Sicuramente più tardi sarebbero comparse le loro impronte violacee, come ricordo di quel giorno.

"Uccidi tua moglie, _John_ , fallo e sarai finalmente libero come me," gli disse, e si allontanò bruscamente dalla sua presa, tenendosi il collo con una mano. Ritornò velocemente indietro e John restò per un attimo confuso, non capendo perché l'altro fosse fuggito in quel modo. Quando la voce di Mycroft si introdusse nuovamente tra di loro, John capì il perché: il tempo era scaduto.

"John Watson, l'incontro è terminato. La prego di raccogliere il suo bastone, e di dirigersi verso l'ascensore che la riporterà nel corridoio dove i miei uomini le faranno strada," disse il fratello maggiore di Sherlock, attraverso gli altoparlanti.

John guardò per un attimo in direzione di Sherlock, il quale aveva ripreso in mano il violino e aveva iniziato a pizzicarlo nervosamente con le dita, non dandogli più alcuna attenzione. Sospirò, e sentendo ancora le mani dell'altro su di sé, decise di seguire le indicazioni dategli da Mycroft.

Una volta raggiunto lo stesso ufficio in cui era stato introdotto qualche ora fa, dopo esser stato portato a Sherrinford con un elicottero, vide Mycroft seduto sulla sedia dietro la sua scrivania.

"La prego, si sieda," gli disse, la voce calma. John fece come gli era stato detto.

"Allora, cosa voleva il mio fratellino?" C'era una nota di sarcasmo malcelato in quella domanda.

John riflettè sulla risposta più adatta da dargli, e decise infine di mentire.

"Voleva sapere della mia vita."

"Della sua vita?"

"Sì, beh, della mia vita quotidiana. Sembrava ne traesse piacere."

"Capisco." Mycroft lo guardò, e John vi lesse dubbio nei suoi occhi. Infondo, era solo poco meno intelligente di suo fratello.

"Non le ha chiesto qualcosa di _particolare?_ "

John sorrise, leggermente.

"No, non mi ha chiesto niente. Posso andare a casa, ora?"

"Quanta fretta, dottor Watson. È sicuro che non l'abbia, in qualsiasi modo, manipolata?" chiese Mycroft.

"Ne sono sicuro." John Watson appoggiò il bastone che teneva in mano contro la sedia.

"Bene, allora può andare. I miei uomini l'accompagneranno a casa," disse Mycroft, un'espressione dura sul viso. Non gli aveva creduto, ma sapeva anche lui che non avrebbe potuto strappargli di bocca alcuna informazione.

Prima di alzarsi, però, non si trattenne dal porgli una domanda.

"Lei non controlla spesso personalmente suo fratello, non è vero?"

Mycroft sembrò sorpreso, ma si riprese immediatamente. "No, Sherrinford non è sempre sotto il mio diretto controllo. Ci sono molti uomini che se ne occupano, se è questo quello che la preoccupa."

E dopo un momento, aggiunse: "La ringrazio, dottor Watson. Lei ha fornito uno servizio allo Stato, e di questo le siamo grati. Non la disturberemo mai più."

John accettò con un cenno della testa il suo ringraziamento, e non aggiunse altro.

_Oh, John._

...

 

"Com'è andata?" gli chiese sua moglie, una volta arrivato a casa.

John le sorrise nervosamente, e scrollò le spalle.

"Bene. Semplicemente un serial killer psicopatico voleva fare la mia conoscenza," cercò di scherzare, ma la sua voce uscì cupa.

Sua moglie gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

_Uccidi tua moglie, John._

John si sottrasse al suo tocco, e posò sulla sua poltrona la giacca, ignorando la muta domanda negli occhi di sua moglie.

"Ti ho già detto perché mi hanno portato a Sherrrinford, no? Non ho nulla da aggiungere," disse sprezzante. Sentiva dentro di sé un nervosismo che cresceva e cresceva, andando a riempire il suo corpo, a premere contro le sue vene e la sua pelle. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi.

"John, è tutto okay?" chiese titubante sua moglie, non capendo perché suo marito si stesse comportando in quel modo.

John strinse i pugni, e si voltò a guardarla. Quello che vide Mary non era il suo John, la persona dolce e gentile che aveva conosciuto e sposato. Davanti a lei c'era un uomo irritato, arrabbiato, dalla faccia contorta dalla rabbia, e gli occhi glaciali.

"La smetti di riempirmi di domande, _porca puttana_?" sillabò John, e vide negli occhi di Mary lo spavento farsi strada dentro di lei. La vide indietreggiare, e questo gli mandò una scarica elettrica direttamente alle prime vertebre della colonna vertebrale. Oh sì, si sarebbe divertito.

_Ho ucciso, John, e so che tu conosci la sensazione che si prova._

"John, non ti riconosco. Dev'essere successo qualcosa, vuoi che ti faccia un tè?" chiese lei, la voce tremante.

"Oh no, non preoccuparti, sto bene," rispose John, la voce troppo calma per essere sincera.

Lei gli sorrise timidamente, dirigendosi poi verso la cucina, probabilmente per fargli quel _maledetto e schifoso tè._

_Smettila smettila smettila._

_Che ti succede, John?_

Si osservò la mano destra, notando un leggero tremolio, e tranquilizzandosi al pensiero che se stava tremando era perché era ancora in sé. Era ancora il solito John.

_Che vita patetica hai, John. Guarda lì la tua mogliettina, intenta a preparati un tè caldo, pensando che tu sia semplicemente nervoso._

A John si sfocò la vista dalla rabbia.

_NO!, lei non sa niente di me._

_Niente._

_Niente._

Si prese la testa tra le mani, e poi fu colpito da un pensiero improvviso. Si alzò la camicia che indossava, e notò i lividi che Sherlock gli aveva lasciato sulla sua pelle. Erano viola, ancora freschi. Li accarezzò, delicatamente, stringendo un po' per cercare di sentire ancora una volta quelle belle mani che l'avevano toccato senza grazia.

Ad un certo punto sentì il rumore della ceramica che si rompe, a contatto con il pavimento, e vide sua moglie guardarlo inorridita, dopo aver fatto cadere la tazza che teneva in mano, ancora vuota. I suoi cocci si erano sparsi sul loro tappeto rosso, e John trovò che fosse davvero un bel contrasto. Immaginò come sarebbe stato prendere un pezzo, ben affilato, e spingerlo contro la gola di quella _maledetta stronza._

Il sangue sarebbe uscito a schizzi, sporcandogli la faccia, i vestiti, e le pareti. Su quel bel collo bianco si sarebbe aperto un sorriso rosso, rivolto a lui, che avrebbe riso davanti a quello spettacolo. Sua moglie si sarebbe piegata sulle ginocchia, chiedendogli il _perché_ attraverso i gorgoglii insaguinanti che sarebbero usciti dalle sue labbra, insieme a tanti piccoli rivoli di sangue, che avrebbero continuato il loro percorso lungo il collo, e sempre più giù. E lui avrebbe accarezzato quel sorriso, in una sorta d'addio, e si sarebbe piegato in un inchino davanti ad un pubblico invisibile.

_Uccidere qualcuno con le proprie mani è molto più intimo, John._

No, l'avrebbe uccisa con le proprie mani, così le avrebbe tolto immediatamente quell'espressione inorridita dalla faccia. In due passi la raggiunse, e le mise le mani intorno alla gola, soffocando il suo iniziale lamento. Strinse la presa sempre di più, spingendola contro il muro, e la sentì pregare per un attimo di aria in più, uno solo. Ma John non aveva pietà, perché lei non capiva, e non avrebbe mai capito, cosa vuol dire essere un Dio in mezzo agli uomini.

_Oh, John._

John la guardò negli occhi, mentre esalava l'ultimo respiro, la bocca aperta in cerca dell'ossigeno che non sarebbe mai arrivato. La lasciò cadere per terra, distesa, e per un momento rimase lì, vicino a lei, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Si osservò nuovamente le mani. Erano perfettamente ferme.

_L'ho fatto._

_Che cosa hai fatto, John?_

_L'ho uccisa._

_Ho ucciso mia moglie._

...  


Aveva chiamato Mycroft, grazie al biglietto di visita che gli aveva lasciato l'ultima volta che si erano visti. Si era aspettato qualche domanda da parte sua, e soprattutto il rifiuto alla sua richiesta, ma l'altro invece gli aveva dato immediatamente il permesso di fare un'ultima visita a Sherlock.

Mentre percorreva il corridoio che l'avrebbe portato all'ascensore, John si chiese perché Mycroft l'avesse lasciato incontrare il fratello ancora una volta, per di più il giorno successivo all'ultimo incontro. Pensò che forse fosse quello il modo di Mycroft per ringraziarlo, o per fare un piacere a Sherlock.

Non ci fu bisogno di presentazioni, questa volta. Sherlock sapeva già che sarebbe venuto da lui.

"L'hai fatto," disse all'improvviso l'altro, dopo averlo guardato per pochi secondi. John sentì una goccia di sudore scendergli dalla fronte, e fermarsi nel suo percorso in una delle sue sopracciglia.

"Cosa?" chiese, cercando di prendere un po' di tempo, prima di dirlo.

" _Oh, John_ ," Sherlock ghignò, "Non hai più bisogno del tuo bastone."

John chinò il capo, e si accorse solo in quel momento che non aveva portato con sé il bastone. Non ne aveva più bisogno, no.

Sorrise.

"No, hai ragione. Non ne ho bisogno. Non ne ho mai avuto bisogno."

Sherlock fece qualche passo in avanti, le mani dietro la schiena.

"Com'è stato uccidere tua moglie?" Era molto diretto.

John guardò in direzione delle telecamere poste agli angoli della stanza.

"Non sono accese, vero? Ho chiesto a Mycroft che la conversazione rimanesse privata," disse John, quasi a stenti mentre sentiva la saliva accumularsi fastidiosamente in bocca.

Sherlock alzò il viso e guardò nella stessa direzione, una strana luce negli occhi.

"Non sono accese, tranquillo John," disse l'uomo più alto, facendo ricadere il capo in avanti, per poi inclinarlo da una parte. Lo guardava come uno scienziato avrebbe guardato la propria cavia.

"Devo ripetere la domanda di prima?" C'era una violenza placata nella sua voce.

John si sentiva sull'orlo di un baratro. Avrebbe potuto fare un passo avanti e sarebbe caduto, e nessuno sarebbe rimasto ad ascoltare le sue grida. Era stato Sherlock a portarlo fino a quel precipizio, ma poi se n'era andato, lasciadolo solo. Voleva piangere, e vomitare, per poi piangere ancora, finché le uniche cose che avrebbe vomitato sarebbero state altre lacrime.

"È stato- è stato magnifico. I-io ho premuto le mie mani intorno alla sua gola, sempre di più come mi avevi detto tu, e lei è- è morta." Cercò di deglutire, ma era come mandare giù un blocco di marmo.

Sherlock aveva chiuso gli occhi, un sorriso vincente sulle labbra.

"Ti sei sentito un Dio?" chiese ancora.

"Ero un Dio," rispose John, e quando sentì l'allarme cominciare a suonare, cadde in ginocchio, sfinito.

_Cos'era diventato? Era un mostro?_

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, e Mycroft entrò nella stanza insieme ad un uomo dai capelli grigi e la pelle abbronzata. In mano teneva un paio di manette.

"Grazie, John. Mi hai appena regalato una confessione." Sentì la voce di Sherlock ridere di lui.

"La dichiaro in arresto con l'accusa di omicidio di sua moglie, Mary Morstan Watson. Potrà avvalersi di un avvocato una volta completate le procedure," disse l'uomo con le manette, prima di ammanettarlo e portarlo via. Non aveva detto una parola.

_Oh, John._

"Sherlock," lo richiamò Mycroft, che era ancora rimasto nella stanza.

"Cosa vuoi, Mike?" Sherlock usava quel nomignolo ogni volta che voleva dargli fastidio.

"Perché l'hai fatto, Sherlock?"

"Mi annoiavo."

"Non potrà mai più essere come prima, lo sai questo vero?"

"Sì." Non c'era pietà nei suoi occhi.

"Sei un mostro," disse Mycroft, senza disprezzo nella voce, ma semplicemente come un dato di fatto.

"No, sono un umano," disse Sherlock.

Poi aggiunse: "Ora lasciami in pace, e salutami John."

Sherlock si distese sul suo letto, sentendo le porte dell'ascensore chiudersi dietro le spalle di suo fratello.

Chiuse gli occhi, e incontrò John che accarezzava Barbarossa, il suo cane, vicino ad una rampa di scale che portava ai piani superiori del Palazzo.

_Ciao John._

_Ehy Sherlock._

_Come va?_

_Tutto bene e te? Sai, le manette mi hanno fatto un po' male._

_Posso baciarti?_

_Potresti anche uccidermi, Sherlock._   



End file.
